Do Not Disturb
by VIIxProductions
Summary: 63/100: 'Do Not Disturb'. Getting too involved when reading LOVELESS has proven to be a problem for Genesis Rhapsodos. Especially concerning juice. Lioneh/Septasonicxx collab. No pairings. Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing in relation to Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Sephiroth or Final Fantasy VII belongs to me. SQUARE ENIX OWNS IT ALLLL D;**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drumming his fingers on the bench quietly, Genesis turned a page of LOVELESS, his eyes scanning the page with curiosity. A piece of toast was hanging in his mouth while he read, which was no surprise to either of his friends who were also casually seated at the same table. Genesis was never the one to be terribly neat, a surprising habit for someone with a love of literature.

Turning another page, Genesis Rhapsodos continued to read from his favourite book, oblivious to the world around him.

"Genny, Gen, Gen!" Angeal teased. There was no response. "Gosh, sometimes I love it when he's absorbed in reading. I get away with calling him anything!" Sephiroth chuckled and nodded, continuing to eat his own food.

"The bringer of life.." Genesis mumbled as he read.

"Aww, Genny's in love!" Angeal laughed. "This is heaps fun, you try!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, giving in to the temptation of teasing his friend.

"Only you have the privilege of getting away with calling Gen names, after all, you are his childhood friend..." Seph mumbled, looking over at Genesis. "Well, here goes nothing."

Putting his spoon to rest in his cereal bowl, Sephiroth smirked, unleashing the best teasing he could think of upon Genesis.

"Genesis, no matter how hard you try you will never be able to beat me." was what Sephiroth said. "Don't you agree?" he questioned. Angeal raised an eyebrow and looked over at Genesis, who managed to realise someone was talking to him and mumbled a 'mm'. Angeal burst out laughing.

"Wait! Let me record this on my phone!" Angeal hurriedly pulled out his phone and began recording. "Do that one again Seph!" Smirking, Sephiroth repeated what he had said and to the two friends' delight Genesis repeated the 'mm'.

Flipping another page absentmindedly, Genesis remained completely oblivious to the relentless teasing of Angeal and Sephiroth. He remained in the same position, quietly munching on his toast while he remained within the trance of LOVELESS. Continuing to snicker quietly, Sephiroth eyed Genesis with a mischievous glint in his cat-like eyes.

"_Genny_? Doesn't that stand for 'Jennifer'? Genesis, you never told me you had a _girls_ name, did you?" Sephiroth put a hand to his face after he had spoken, stifling his laughter as much as he could.

Another 'mm' escaped Genesis' lips and Sephiroth and Angeal had to turn away to stop from laughing so hard. When they turned back, Angeal had another go again.

"Hey, Genny. Remember that girl from Banora that you used to pick apples with?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow curiously. "You liked her, didn't you?"

"Mmhmm." Genesis muttered, turning another page.

"Gee, I didn't know you had a _girlfriend_, Genny!" Sephiroth exclaimed, gasping and putting a hand to his mouth. Angeal tried to silence his laughing at the melodramatic attitude that Sephiroth had put on, despite that fact that there probably _wasn't _a girl from Banora that he used to pick apples with.

"Anyway!" Angeal said, quickly trying to smother his laughs. "Gen, d'you want us to tip dumbapple juice over your head?"

"Are you still recording?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Yeah." came the reply.

"Mmhmm." Genesis said.

"Quick, go get it!" Sephiroth laughed, grabbing Angeal's phone so he could continue to record.

While Angeal was in the kitchen retrieving the Banora White juice, Genesis had become increasingly involved in LOVELESS, his head facing directly downwards while he concentrated and absorbed the words. No matter how many times he read over it, something new always managed to find its way out of the exhausted piece of literature which Genesis constantly obsessed over. Quietly sneaking behind Genesis, Angeal reached the dumbapple juice bottle over his head, poised to tip it when Sephiroth gave the signal. Feeling slight sympathy, Sephiroth slowly reached over and snatched LOVELESS away with a quick hand motion, which then signalled to Angeal to tip the juice. Genesis blinked a few times, feeling the drops of dumbapple juice slowly dripping off his hair.

"What the heck!?" Genesis exclaimed, jumping up and causing Angeal to fall backwards onto the ground with the empty bottle. "How dare you! What were you thinking? Give me back my book!"

"Genesis, do you really want to touch it with your sticky apple hands?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis looked down at his hands just as some drips of apple juice splattered down onto them from his hair and he looked back up at Sephiroth with a glare.

"How dare you."

Sephiroth quickly flipped Angeal's sleek phone shut, nervous laughter coming from both himself and Angeal.

"Well, you said so!" Sephiroth reasoned, doubting that Genesis would even think of agreeing with him. Genesis simply narrowed his eyes, his mako eyes an unnerving stare. Flicking his wrist, a flame erupted in the palm of his hand, signalling that Genesis wasn't about to be merciful.

"Uh, look Gen.. I mean Genesis," Sephiroth put a hand over his mouth as a smile appeared. "We were just doing what you wanted. Calm down."

"Yeah!" Angeal said, picking himself up off the floor behind. Genesis spun around to face him and he gulped, suddenly realising he should've kept quiet and on the floor so he wasn't noticed. Hurriedly, Sephiroth stepped forward and grabbed Genesis from behind, pulling his arms behind him and forcing his hand closed so that the flame went out.

"Calm _down_!? Are you two insane or something? Since when do your two best friends cover you with apple juice, huh?" Genesis exclaimed, trying to twist himself free from Sephiroth's grip. "If I had my sword, you'd all be in serious trouble..."

"Oh come on, Gen. It isn't _that_ bad," Angeal said in a vain attempt to make it sound like the situation was only small.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you handle having apple juice over head! Go on, do it to yourself!" Genesis yelled. Angeal meekly held up the empty apple juice.

"Sorry, I can't." he said, a small grin on his face.

"Stop taunting him." Sephiroth said to Angeal. "He's had enough."

"You only just figured that out!?" Genesis threw his head back, shaking his hair. Sephiroth yelled out, letting him go and stepping back.

"You just sprayed apple juice all over me!" Sephiroth snapped.

"That was the point, genius!" Genesis yelled, shaking his head once again to remove the sweetly scented apple juice. This time, droplets landed on Angeal, causing a small protest from his childhood friend. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to shower, wise guys."

Turning on his heel, Genesis stormed off towards the bathroom, muttering under his breath.

With a smirk, Sephiroth took hold of Angeal's phone and went through the files, looking for the newly captured footage of Genesis' humiliation.

"Now all we have to do is sell this to the fan clubs...we'd make an insane amount of gil from that..." Sephiroth muttered, watching the tiny screen showing Gen answering 'mm' to having apple juice poured on him.

"Oh boy, Seph..." Angeal said, chuckling. "Unless you want to get murdered quite horrifically by Genesis, I wouldn't..."

"Oh, remember what I said, Angeal? I can beat Gen any day...and he agreed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N - Septasonicxx: Yay! Another collab! Wow, we wrote this one randomly with no idea what theme it would be and chose afterwards. Well, it's good, don't you think? Anyway, yeah.. I really like this one. I think it's funny XD

Lioneh: -hugs Gen- Awwh, I'm sorry...we were too mean, weren't we?  
Genesis: Just about. -growl-  
Lioneh: ...I'm sowwie. ;-; But seeing you drenched in apple juice is priceless, you know.  
Genesis: I reckon it was YOUR idea.  
Lioneh: Eheh...actually, it was Dani's...  
Genesis: Whatever. It amazes me why fangirls torment their favourite characters when they adore them so much...  
Lioneh: You'll never understand the mind of a fangirl...and neither will I, for that matter. o.O; Hope you guys enjoyed the fic! XD; -rofls-

- Lioneh the cheetion and Dani Monroe


End file.
